


Face It Tiger

by Black_Fig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub in Lingerie (Good Omens), Fanart, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fig/pseuds/Black_Fig
Summary: Fanart of Beelzebub from Good Omens (TV). This has some nudity.Part of the "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2019" [OLHTS discord server]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Face It Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vol_ctrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/gifts).



> It's so obvious we love the same ships and the same characters, they keep pairing us, V. I'm not complaining anytime soon, tbh.  
> Doble Happy Holidays! Have more Bee in Lingerie! I always enjoy drawing your prompts.  
> The title is from the famous MJ (Spider-Man) line: "Face it, tiger… you just hit the jackpot!"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me find me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blackfig_)  
> For more art you should check here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/skyghoul_ish)


End file.
